Uta No Prince Sama a mi manera
by LafrikyD
Summary: Ellos estaban destrozados...ella feliz...-Chicos os presento a las Starish Girl's Lean por fa es mi primera historia
1. Prologo

Hola aquí esta el prologo de mi historia _Uta No Prince Sama a mi manera_,por favor dejad un Rewied.

**Prologo**

**Ellos destrozados...Ella feliz con su príncipe...¿donde esta?...no lo saben y ni quieren saberlo ya que ella eligió... y se quedo con el...Starish ya no existía...sin ella no eran nada.**

* * *

**-Y que me dicen ¿aceptan?**

**-Si,aceptamos nos ayudara ¿verdad?**

**-Por supuesto,os doy mi palabra y cuando yo doy mi palabra no la incumplo por nada**

**-Esta bien,aceptamos**

**-Bien dicho chicas**

* * *

**-Para que nos ha llamado,director**

**-Eso es muy fácil,chicos sientence-los chicos se sentaron**

**-Bien,como ya saben ya Starish no existe bueno al menos para vosotros por que millones de personas quieren que vuelvan**

**-Si,si ya sabemos eso y le dimos una respuesta,así que si no tiene nada más que decir me largo**

**-Espera,chicos Starish ah acabado pero Starish Girl's no**

**-De que esta hablando**

**-Callaos ya va ah empezar la actuación,chicas comiencen.**

* * *

**-Oye por que haces esto**

**-Yo lo eh echo para escapar del diablo**

**-¿Escapar del diablo?**

**-Así es,mi padrastro me maltrataba,pero la musica siempre ha sido me sueño y no voy a dejar que me arrebate mi único sueño-dijo mientras se iba**

* * *

**-Por que haces esto**

**-Esta bien te lo diré,lo hago para que mi hermano no muera**

* * *

**-Por que lo haces**

**-Para no estar sola de nuevo**

* * *

**-Por que haces esto**

**-Para ayudar a mi familia**

* * *

**-Oye me podrías decir por que haces esto**

**-Claro, lo hago para que la mafia deje en paz a mi familia**

* * *

**-Oye enana por que quieres arrebatarme Starish**

**-Yo no quiero arrebatarte nada,yo solo lo hago para ayudar a mi abuelo,así que deja me enano**

* * *

**-_Por que cuando estoy con ella estoy tan feliz y me pongo nervioso,acaso estoy ¿enamorado?_**

* * *

_**-Por que cuando estoy con el no puedo de mirar su sonrisa y por que mi corazón late tan de prisa,no estaré ¿enamorada?**_

* * *

**-Oye, no se como decirte esto pero, creo que me eh enamorado de ti-dijo mientras la besaba**

* * *

Si lo se, el prologo es muy malo pero el fic promete,por favor dejad Rewied


	2. capitulo 1

**Espero que os guste el primer capitulo =D,espero Rewied**

* * *

_¿Sabias que los corazones están conectados entre si?,pues yo si mi madre siempre me lo decía,me lo dijo cuando mi padre se fue "Aka-chan,¿sabias que los corazones están conectados entre si?no verdad,pues veras tu corazón y el de tu alma gemela están conectados aunque tu no sepas quien es,tu corazón si que lo sabe,veo que no lo entiendes veras cuando se canta con el corazón una bonita canción de amor es para que tu alma gemela te encuentre,por eso se que cuando cante tu papa vendrá a por nosotras".Lo que me dijo se me quedo grabado en la mente aunque tuviera 5 años,también me dijo que si canto cualquier tipo de canción mi padre vendrá a buscarme,se que es algo tonto pero yo no pierdo la esperanza de ver a mi padre entrando por cualquier puerta de la habitación en la que me encuentre y me dirá "Aka-chan,papa esta aquí para que no llores más y para protegerte".Pero todas esas esperanzas se borraron cuando mi madre se caso con el diablo en persona,mi padrastro Yuuto,mi madre creía que era el hombre perfecto pero que equivocada estaba ya que, cuando ella no se encontraba en casa Yuuto me maltrataba. Pero todavía se que mi padre volverá a estar conmigo._

En una casa de dos plantas que se veía que era una casa muy acogedora,en una de las habitaciones del fondo que las paredes estaban pintadas de 4 colores,1 era de color rosa chicle,otra color fucsia,otra color rojo y la otra de color blanca. Se podía ver las paredes cubiertas de pósteres de grupos musicales,cantantes y series animes,también se podía ver una televisión un grupo de seis chicos cantando muy bien y una chica delante de la televisión viendo todo con mucha emoción,mientras tarareara la canción que cantaban esos chicos.( watch?v=iWienmyTFsY)

**-Ten, Are you ready? Nine, Are you ready? Eight, Are you ready? Seven,Six, Five, Are you ready? Four, Are you ready? Three, Are you ready? Two, One -**La chica de que estaba viendo la televisión empezó a cantar. _La chica que canta soy yo,mi nombre es Akako o Aka-chan para mi familia y para mis amigos. Esos chicos me encantan sus voces encajan a la perfección,cuando los escucho cantar es algo mágico ya que cierro los ojos y me veo volando, me veo en una especie de espacio pero en ese espacio no hay planetas ni nada de eso,no claro no ya que solo hay cosas lindas de muchos colores y siempre veo a ese chico tomándome de la mano,os preguntareis ¿que chico?,ni yo misma lo se ya que su rostro esta oscuro y no puedo verlo solo se que sus ojos son rojos esos ojos me encantan son tan brillantes en ellos se ve mucha felicidad._

**-Eh niña estúpida,ven a comer-**_me llamo mi padrastro Yuuto,genial espero que al menos hoy me de algo más ya que solo me da pan._

Akako bajo las escales y se encontró con su padrastro Yuuto,un hombre de unos 40 años,con el pelo gris largo recogido en una coleta baja,sus ojos son de color violeta,a simple vista parece un buen hombre ya que su rostro es como el de un ángel,pero ese hombre es el diablo en persona.

**-Aquí tienes-**_Me dijo mientras veía en un plato un trozo de pan caliente y un trozo de queso de cabra,mientras en el suyo había shusi,bolitas de arroz y sopa de miso más la cerveza._

**-Gracias por la comida,pero puedo al menos tener un vaso de agua para beber-**_Dije mientras veía como arrugaba su entrecejo_

**-Pero que ocurre,encima que me atrevo a darte de comer,un dormitorio con todo lo necesario para que no te vea en todo el dia ¡ME DICES QUE QUIERES UN VASO DE AGUA!-**_me grito,la verdad no me sorprendí siempre era así,ya estaba harta de este tipejo el no era mi padre._

**-¡PUES SI,ODIO TODO ESTO,ODIO MI VIDA,TE DETESTO,ME DAS ASCO YUUTO!-**_Le grite mientras me salían lágrimas y vi como se levanto de la silla y caminaba hacía mi,yo di un paso hacía tras y el se acerco más y me golpeo,me caía al suelo por aquel golpe y empecé a llorar cada vez más ya no podía más._

**-¡COMO VUELVAS A LEVANTARME LA VOZ ME LAS PAGARAS NIÑA Y ESTA VEZ SERA MUCHO PEOR,HARE LO QUE TU MADRE NOS INTERRUMPIO AQUELLA VEZ!-**_Cuando escuche eso solo se me vino a la mente un recuerdo de cuando mi madre estaba viva,en ese recuerdo era cuando tenia 10 años un año antes de morir mi madre,mi madre se fue a comprar y yo no lo escuche ya que acababa de venir de mi entrenamiento de fútbol y me fui a bañar y cuando salí de la ducha y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme,entro Yuuto yo estaba en ropa interior y empezó a tocarme por todos lados intentaba violarme pero gracias al cielo mi madre vino pero no vio nada ya que mi habitación estaba en la planta de arriba._

Eran las once de la noche,Yuuto estaba durmiendo así que Akako preparo su maleta para poder huir cogío todo lo necesario,ropa,dinero,fotos de sus amigas y de sus padres,el libro con sus canciones escritas,su diario y por supuesto su guitarra. Así sin más se fue en silencio y huyo.

Al día siguiente la chica estaba en una plaza tocando su guitarra y cantando ( watch?v=uclYdd5EBZ8) cantaba una canción de su cantante favorito Ittoki Otoya,intentaba cantar con la voz del chico pero le salia fatal le salia otra voz,pero a la gente le gustaba y le echaban dinero en el maletín de su guitarra,después canto otra ya que se lo pedían y hací lo hizo canto otra canción del mismo cantante de antes ( watch?v=BlK6yIeO-SU) .Cuando termino recogió sus cosas y se le acerco un hombre bastante raro.

**-Oh yeah,eso ah sido muy bueno,tienes un don chica-**_Estaba yo tan tranquila,hasta que se me acerco este hombre raro..un momento este hombre es...es_

**-No me lo puedo creer,usted es ****Shining Saotome**** el director de la academia Saotome-**

**-Yes! ese soy yo,y quiero que tu junto con otras chicas formen el grupo Starish Girl's **

**-Nany?!**

**-Se acerca de ti,tu nombre es Akako tienes 16 años,tu padre se fue de casa cuando tenias 5 años y tu madre se caso al año siguiente y a los 10 años murió y ayer te escapaste de casa de tu padrastro Yuuto ya que estabas harta de el-**_Joder ese tío lo sabia todo,sabría también si me casare y tendré dos hijos que sean niño y niña o sabrá quien es el chico que aparece cuando escucho musica del grupo de Starish,y un momento ¡COMO ES QUE SABE TODO ESO DE MI Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE A DICHO QUE FORME PARTE DE STARISH GIRL'S!_

**-¡EH!,¡COMO ES QUE SABES TODO ESO DE MI! Y ¡POR QUE QUIERES QUE ME UNA A STARISH GIRL'S! Y OTRA COSA VOY HA CASARME EN EL FUTURO Y TENDRE DOS HIJOS UN NIÑO Y UNA NIÑA-**_Le grite mientras todos me veían,seguramente pensaran que estoy loca_

**-Esta bien niña te diré como es que se todo acerca de ti y por que quiero que te unas a Starish Girl's y con lo de si te casaras y tendrás dos hijos que sean niño y niña eso solo lo puedo saber si te echo las cartas-**dijo mientras de la nada aparecía una mesa con cartas de las brujas que leen el futuro,con una bola de cristal y a ambos lado de la mesa había dos sillas,mientras el director Shining llevaba puesta una túnica violeta y estaba sentado en una de las sillas y Akako estaba enfrente mirando atentamente lo que decían las cartas.

* * *

En otro lugar,concretamente en ese mismo pueblo en una casa de una sola planta se veía en una habitación tumbada en una cama una niña de pelo negro largo y liso de unos 9 años,con unos ojos violetas muy claros. La niña estaba esperando a su hermana mayor,cuando se iba a dormir entra su hermana con una bandeja donde había un bol con agua con hielo y un paño para poder mojarla en ese bol.

**-Aoi,tendrías que estar descansando,el medico dijo que si guardabas reposo estarías mucho mejor-**_Le dije a mi hermana menor,hola mi nombre es Yukiko o Yuki-chan para los amigos y familia_

**-Gomen,One-chan pero te estaba esperando para pedirte algo-**dijo la niña mientras su hermana le ponía el paño mojado en la frente

**-Y que es lo que me quieres pedir-**

**-Son dos cosas,que me cantes una canción de Ichinose-kun,y que aceptes lo de formar parte del grupo Starish Girl's**

**-No se si aceptar-**_Le dije,sabia que a ella no la podía mentir así que le dije la verdad,ya que no quería dejarla sola ni tampoco a mis padres que se están matando en trabajar solo para poder comprar las medicinas de mi hermana._

**-Es por que no nos quieres dejar solos ¿verdad?**

**-Así es**

**-Por favor acepta lo de unirte a Starish Girl's dijo que tus amigas también estarán,además el dijo que nos ayudaría y nosotros estaremos bien**

**-Esta bien si me lo pides así y me aseguras que estarás bien aceptare formar parte de ese grupo con las chicas**

**-Arigato One-chan y dime me cantaras una canción de Ichinose-kun**

**-Vale ( watch?v=BJRNKzVX9vE)**

* * *

En otro pueblo,en una casa antigua al estilo japones se encontraba un anciano,tomando sus medicinas

**-Abuelo,como te encuentras?-**_Le pregunte,hola mi nombre es Momoko o Momo-chan para amigos y familiares_

**-Estoy bien,Momo-chan no te preocupes**

**-Abuelo,no me mientas**

**-Ya veo que eres igual a tu madre,Momo-chan solo estoy algo cansado de tanto trabajo**

**-Abuelo,voy yo me pensare lo de formar parte del grupo Starish Girl's**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Si,me lo pensare no quiero que te esfuerces tanto para darme mis caprichos o para que tenga una vida mejor-**_Le dije,mientras sin yo querer las lágrimas salían de mis ojos agache la cabeza para que no me viera llorar,y sentí como me ponía la mano en la cabeza._

**-Ya Momo-chan no llores,esa es tu decisión además el director Shining dijo que tus amigas también formarían parte del mismo grupo**

**-Si es verdad,entonces decidido prometo ante tu tumba que yo Momoko Senju daré lo mejor de mi,y si no consigo mi objetivo de convertirme en una idol,mi próximo objetivo sera convertirme en una actriz de mucho excito-**_Cuando termine de hablar recibí una colleja por parte de mi abuelo_

**-¡NIÑA QUE TODAVIA NO ESTOY MUERTO,ASÍ QUE NO JURES POR MI TUMBA!**

* * *

En ese mismo pueblo,al lado de una tienda de animales en un piso se encontraba una familia reunida en el salón.

**-Kei-chan,de verdad quieres aceptar formar parte de ese grupo musical-**_Me dijo mi mama,hola mi nombre es Keiko o Kei-chan para todo el mundo_

**-Hai,si acepto unirme dijo que nos ayudaría a que la mafia nos deje en paz,y además mis amigas estarán también y seguro que aceptaran.**

**-Bien,hija es tu decisión pero que no se te olvide escribirnos-**Dijo el padre de Momo-chan

**-Hai**

* * *

En una ciudad,concretamente en una mansión,en unos de los dormitorios se encontraba una chica con un cuerpo de diosa como algunos dicen mirando por la ventana.

**-Señorita Naomi,ya todo esta listo**

**-Bien,muchas gracias Akito**

**-No tiene nada que agradecer,por favor descanse se esta haciendo tarde**

**-Hai,nee Akito crees que echo bien en aceptar lo de formar parte de Starish Girl's**

**-Si,lo creo señorita Naomi**

**-Vale,ya si voy a descansar**

**-Bien,que descanse**

**-Hai-**_Dije mientras caminaba hacia mi cama y me hacia la dormida hasta esperar a que el saliera de la habitación,hola mi nombre es Naomi o Nami para algunos,cuando escuche que salio de la habitación y se alejaba me levante y me dirigí hacia la ventana la abrí y me senté en ella con las piernas para afuera,empecé a cantar ya que mañana me tendría que ir estaba segura de que Akito me estaría escuchando y quiero que escuche mi nueva canción ( watch?v=E1XHgQdzLWE)_

* * *

En esa misma ciudad encima de una floristería había una casa y dentro de ella había una familia feliz cenando.

**-Hana-chan,estoy muy orgullosa de ti ya que vas hacer tu sueño realidad,de ir a la academia Saotome-**Dijo una anciana

**-Arigato abuela,voy a dar lo mejor de mi-**_Dije,hola soy Hanako o Hana-chan para mis amigos y familiares_

**-Ese es el espíritu hija,pero todavía no puedo creer que lo hagas por la floristería-**Dijo el padre de Hanako

**-No lo hago por la floristería papa,lo hago por vosotros y por mi-**dijo sonriendo

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


	3. capitulo 2

**Hola espero que os guste el segundo capitulo**

**Akako:y una cosa,si queréis saber como soy yo y las chicas mirad en el perfil de Lafriky=D**

**Otoya:Y... Uta no prince sama no le pertenece a Lafriky=D,por que si lo fuera seria igual a su historia.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

En la academia Saotome,en el jardín de dicha academia se encontraba un grupo de seis chicos.

**-Eh! Otoya ¿estas ahí?,tierra llamando a Otoya-**Dijo Ichinose**-este chico no me hace caso**

**-Yo me encargo Tokiya, ¡OTOYA QUIERES ATENDER DE UNA VEZ!-**le grito en el oído Syo a su amigo el pelirrojo ya que el chico llevaba 10 minutos sin hablar y estaba muy serio, y eso era raro en el.

**-AAAHH!,¡SYO POR QUE ME HAS GRITADO!-**

**-Por que no nos estabas escuchando-**

**-Otoya-kun ¿te ocurre algo?-**le pregunto Natsuki a su amigo

**-Bueno, veréis cuando canto o escucho musica de nuestro antiguo grupo-**

**-Que pasa, ¿te acuerdas de la corderita?-**le dijo Ren

**-No lo que ocurre es, que me veo volando en un espacio donde no hay planetas solo hay cosas de colores y siempre veo a una chica pero no se quien es ya que solo veo sus ojos y siento su mano cogida a la mía-**Dijo Otoya,mientras sus amigos lo veían como un bicho raro,bueno solo uno tenia una sonrisa y diciendo que tierno y creo que ya sabéis quien.

**-Otoya-kun creo que estas enamorado de esa chica-**dijo Natsuki

**-Oye Natsuki,¿tu has escuchado bien?-**Dijo Masato,mientras Natsuki asentía**-Yo creo que no, ya que Otoya ha dicho que no sabe quien es**

**-Ya por eso lo digo-**Dijo el rubio de gafas, mientras sus amigos lo veían con cara de no entender nada**-Veréis mi abuela me dijo hace mucho, que los corazones están conectados y cuando cantas o escuchas una canción romántica...-**Fue interrumpido

**-Disculpad,¿sabéis donde esta la oficina del director? -**Dijo una chica hermosa con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta su pelo era liso de color marrón-rojizo al igual que sus ojos que eran grandes y brillantes,que montaba en una bicicleta con el estuche de una guitarra en la espalda.

**-Hai,entra y gira a la derecha todo recto y encontraras unas escaleras,subes por ellas y vas a la izquierda después de encuentras una puerta de madera enorme y esa es la oficina del director-**dijo Syo

**-Syo-kun le has dicho el camino largo,cuando entres te encontraras unas escaleras y subes por ellas y vas a la derecha y hay esta la puerta grande-**Dijo Natsuki

**- - no me estáis ayudando en nada,pero bueno buscare una puerta grande de madera,Arigato y Sayonara-**dijo la chica mientras se iba

**-Que chica más rara,pero era guapa-**dijo Syo

**-Si tu lo dices,pero me suena de algo-**dijo Otoya

* * *

En la oficina del director

**-¡Pero donde se habrá metido!-**grito Yukiko,golpeando el escritorio del director,mientras el director la miraba con cara de miedo

-**Tranquila Yuki-chan-**dijo Keiko

**-Tengo hambre-**Dijo Momoko,que estaba sentada en un sillón del despacho

**-Yo también-**Dijo Hanako,que estaba al lado de Momoko

**-Y yo,no eh comido nada desde esta mañana-**Dijo Naomi

**-Si queréis podéis comeros galletas que eh echo yo-**Dijo Keiko,mientras enseñaba unas galletas que parecían que estaban buenas solo por el olor ya que estaban chamuscadas

**-No gracias ya se me quito el apetito-**dijeron las tres que tenían hambre

**-Perdón por el retraso-**Dijo Akako,que acababa de entrar por la puerta

-No importa,bueno y** que me dicen ¿aceptan?-****dijo el director**

**-Si,aceptamos nos ayudara ¿verdad?-****dijo Yukiko**

**-Por supuesto,os doy mi palabra y cuando yo doy mi palabra no la incumplo por nada-****dijo Shining,mientras Akako veía a sus amigas y cada una asentía**

**-Esta bien,aceptamos-****Dijo Akako**

**-Bien dicho chicas-****Dijo el director,mientras pulsaba un botón rojo y apareció Ringo Tsukimiya********-Por favor sensei, acompaña las a que coman y que se preparen para la función-**

******-Hai,chicas acompañadme-****dijo Ringo,y las chicas la siguieron**

* * *

Eran las 16:30 de la tarde y los chicos se encontraban en el teatro de la academia,ya que el director los había citado allí.

**-Para que nos ha llamado,director-****Dijo Syo **

**-Eso es muy fácil,chicos sientence- ****dijo el director,mientras los chicos se sentaban****-Bien,como ya saben ya Starish no existe, bueno al menos para vosotros por que millones de personas quieren que vuelvan**

**-Si,si ya sabemos eso y le dimos una respuesta,así que si no tiene nada más que decir me largo-****dijo Ren**

**-Espera,chicos Starish ah acabado pero Starish Girl's no-****dijo el director**

**-De que esta hablando-****Dijo Tokiya**

**-Callaos ya va ah empezar la actuación,chicas comiencen.-****dijo,mientras unas chicas empezaban a cantar ( watch?v=7X69RrHpbOw , en ese vídeo son así las chicas de mi historia, y en la actuación que están haciendo para los chicos están vestidas de la misma forma que en el vídeo)**

* * *

******Espero que os haya gustado,esta tarde subiré el tercer capitulo,perdón que hay sido corto  
**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Yo:Gomen por no subir el capitulo,pero es que tuve que cuidar de mis sobrinas -_- esas niñas no son normales y además esta mañana eh ido a una de las peores torturas**

**Akako:Cual?,el instituto O-O **

**Yo:No, todavía peor...eh ido...al DENTISTA TT-TT**

**Akako:-caída anime- y eso es una tortura?**

**Yo:Si TT-TT,y pronto tendré que ir al instituto otra tortura más,por que mundo cruel por que TT-TT **

**Otoya:Oye por que no vamos con la historia ¬¬ **

**Yo:Si claro,es verdad casi se me olvida**

**Akako:Dos cosas antes de empezar,la primera gracias por dejar esos rewieds casi lloramos de la emoción,enserio nos hemos alegrado mucho .**

**Otoya:Y la segunda es que Uta no prince sama no le pertenece y blablabla **

**Yo y Akako:¬¬,espero que os guste**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3_**

Los chicos no lo podían creer,el director pensaba sustituirlos,no eso no podía ser eso seria una locura.

**-Bien chicos os presento a sus sustitutas-**dijo el director,mientras las chicas no entendían nada de lo que acababa de decir,el les dijo "Tenéis mucho talento y quiero que forméis el grupo Starish Girl's" no que serian las sustitutas de Starish ellas eran sus mayores fans,bueno algunas más que otras. Los chicos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos estaría de broma ¿verdad?,bueno no decían que esas chicas no eran buenas estarían mintiendo si digieran eso,los meterían en la cárcel por tal mentira pero es que Starish era de ellos.**-Syo esta es Momoko tu sustituta-**siguiódiciendo,mientras Syo miraba a la pobre Momoko con cara de pocos amigos y ella estaba con la cabeza gacha ya que

ella era una gran admiradora,adoraba que el fuera bueno con todas las personas y ahora seguramente la odiaría.

**-Esta es mi sustituta,pero si es una enana-**Dijo Syo,mientras que las chicas temían por la muerte del chico,y Momoko exploto levanto tan rápido la cabeza que un poco más y se le parte el cuello,miro a Syo con una cara que daba miedo de verdad hasta la niña del pozo y del exorcista saldrían gritando.

**-Oye idiota,¡EL ÚNICO ENANO QUE HAY AQUÍ ERES TU,ADEMÁS SOMOS DE LA MISMA ESTATURA!-**grito Momoko con todas sus fuerzas,mientras Akako y Keiko la sujetaban para que no terminara con el pobre Syo.

**-¡PERO A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO,ENANA!**

**-¡AL ÚNICO QUE VEO!-**dijo mientras iba a por el,pero el director siguió hablando

**-Natsuki esta es Keiko-**dijo Shining,mientras Natsuki y Keiko se sonreían.**-Masato esta es Hanako-**Hanako no se lo podía creer estaba frente Masato,ella le admiraba mucho gracias a el siguió tocando el piano cuando murió sus abuelo,Masato se sonrojo un poco por que esa chica era hermosa.**-Ren esta es Naomi-**Los dos se miraron con una mirada seductora y a la vez retadora**-Ichinose esta es Yukiko-**dijo mientras Yukiko no podía creer que sustituiría a Ichinose Tokiya su hermana Aoi era una gran fan y ella también bueno solo de su voz ya que parecía diferente a las demás.**-Otoya ella es Akako-**vale si esto era un sueño que no la despertaran por la que más quisieran que no la despertaran,Akako esta frente a su mayor ídolo Otoya Ittoki.

**-Un placer-**dijo Otoya,mientras estendia su mano

**-Si claro,un placer-**Dijo Akako con una sonrisa y le daba la mano,_Todo esto ocurrió en un segundo cuando le di la mano a Ittoki me vi volando otra vez en ese espacio,su mano era igual a la de aquel chico._

**-Bien,chicos enseñable todo a las chicas pero claro primero se tendrán que cambiar acompañadlas a sus habitaciones, chicas tienen todas sus cosas allí-**dijo mientras se iba,los chicos miraban a sus "sustitutas",y las chicas los miraban,menos Akako que tenia la cabeza gacha.

**-Chicos,nosotras no sabíamos que os íbamos a sustituir de verdad-**dijo Keiko

**-No te preocupes Keiko-chan,Starish termino hace tiempo-**Dijo Natsuki

**-Esto no es justo-**dijo Akako,mientras todas la miraban

**-De que hablas Aka-chan-**Dijo Momoko

**-Que esto no es justo,yo quiero ser una idol pero solo con mis canciones no la de otros,quiero triunfar por mi misma ¿vosotras no?-**Dijo Akako,mientras las chicas la miraban,al igual que los chicos

**-Akako no digas tonterías, yo también quiero ser una idol pero me da igual si canto las canciones de ellos-**dijo Yukiko

**-Yukiko pero de que hablas,te conozco mejor que nadie y se que tu solo lo haces por eso,tu no eres así Keiko**

**-Y ¿que sabes tu de mi?**

**-Se,que tu color favorito es el violeta,te fijas en los cantantes solo por su voz,tienes una hermana pequeña llamada Aoi,tu le pusiste ese nombre por que tu abuela antes de morir te dijo que le gustaba ese nombre y se...-**fue interrumpida

**-Chicas parad ya,vosotras nunca os peleáis y ahora no lo vais hacer por culpa de ese tipo y encima delante de estos-**dijo Naomi,las chicas miraron a los chicos y se podía ver que tenían una gota anime cada uno.

* * *

Los chicos llevaran a las chicas a sus habitaciones,ni Akako ni Yukiko se hablaban y encima le habían tocado compartir habitación. Todas se pusieron el uniforme,Akako tenia el vestido del uniforme más la chaqueta pero la tenia abierta llevaba unos leguins negros cortos por debajo de la falda en vez de llevar medias llevaba calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas junto con unas deportivas rojas,Yukiko tenia el mismo vestido al igual que todas pero ella tenia la chaqueta cerrada y una medias negras junto con unos zapatos azul marino,Hanako en vez de una chaqueta tenia un jersey azul marino y al igual que Yukiko unas medias junto con unos zapatos marrones,Naomi tenia una falda pegada junto con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta gris abierta tenia unas medias marrones oscuras junto con unos zapatos con algo de tacón negros, Keiko tenia el mismo vestido que todas junto con un jersey violeta más la chaqueta que la tenia abierta tenia unas medias negras junto con unas bailarinas violetas,Momoko tenia el mismo vestido con una sudadera de color pastel más unas medias hasta los muslos junto con unas deportivas blancas con los cordones rojos.

Salieron de sus habitaciones y siguieron a los chicos.

**-Oye Momoko,siento haberte dicho enana pero es que estaba enfadado y una cosa me gustan tus deportivas-**dijo Syo guiñándole el ojo,mientras Momoko se sonrojo

**-No importa Kuroso-kun,y por favor llamame Momo así me llaman todos-**dijo con una sonrisa

**-Vale,pero no me llames Kuroso llamame por mi nombre,entendiste Momo-chan-**dijo mientras miraba para otro lado ya que si la miraba otra vez se sonrojaría,y Momo ya estaba como un tomate.

**-Hai Syo-kun-**dijo mientras sonreía,vale menos mal que Syo no la estaba mirando por que haber escuchado su nombre con el sufijo "kun" y encima de esa chica que no sabia por que le latía tanto el corazón,los dos empezaron ah hablar de sus cosas y descubrieron que tenían mucho en común,al igual que los demás menos Otoya,Akako,Ichinose y Yukiko los dos últimos no hacían más que echarse miraditas y Otoya y Akako estaban tan callados que sus amigos tenían miedo ya que estaban pensando,¿¡Pensando Otoya Ittoki y Akako Hinamori?! Esto era el fin del mundo.

* * *

**Pensamiento de Otoya**

_No puede ser, Akako es la chica de la que les hable a los chicos,no no puede ser,es imposible. Aunque es muy linda y me ha gustado lo que dijo de que quería ser una idol por su propia cuenta._

**Pensamiento de Akako**

_No puede ser,Ittoki es el chico del espacio no claro que no,no digas tonterías Hinamori aunque si lo miro bien sus ojos son iguales al del chico y sus manos eran tan grandes y suaves como la del chico._

* * *

**Yo:Bueno espero que os haya gustado,nos leemos mañana,lo prometo**

**Akako:Y una cosa,¿queréis que los chicos tenga competencia con sus sempais? Ya sabéis que a los sempais les guste las chicas y quieran estar con ellas,si queréis decirlo.**


	5. capitulo 4

**Akako:Hola,aquí tenéis el capitulo 4,espero que os guste**

**Otoya:Oye Aka-chan,¿donde esta Estel-chan?**

**Akako:Ni idea,ESTELA!-mira a un esquina y me ve agachada con la cabeza agachada**

**Otoya:Estel-chan,¿que te ocurre?**

**Estel:Lo que me pasa es que el lunes empiezo el Instituto TT-TT **

**Akako:Y?**

**Estel:QUE NO PODRE SEGUIR SUBIENDO CONTI TAN SEGUIDO**

**Otoya y Akako:O-O**

**Estel:Pero tranquilas/os que si no puedo subir todos los días lo haré todos los fines de semana o los días que no haya o cuando me ponga mala,por que mi objetivo es terminar este fic-Digo poniendo posición estilo guay,como Gai en Naruto**

**Otoya y Akako:Así se habla-poniéndose de la misma forma que Lee**

**Akako:Sin más que decir,Estel intentara hacer este capitulo largo**

**Otoya:Y tenemos una pequeña sorpresa,como al parecer os gusta SyoxMomo,en este capitulo habrá algo de esta fantástica pareja pero claro alguien se meterá en medio de este par de tortolitos**

**Estel:Y Momo esta escribiendo una canción para alguien,¿para quien? Ni yo misma lo se XD**

**Otoya:Uta no prince sama no le pertenece a Estel y blablabla**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Ya había pasado un mes exactamente desde que las chicas llegaron,Ren y Naomi se llevaban bien,Masato y Hanako se hicieron muy buenos amigos tocaban juntos el piano iban juntos a la biblioteca,Natsuki y Keiko se hicieron mejores amigos y intentaban cocinar bien juntos,Tokiya y Yukiko tenían sus momentos,Otoya y Akako se hicieron inseparables,al igual que Syo y Momoko.

En la habitación de Momoko y Keiko

Momoko estaba duchándose y Keiko estaba leyendo una revista de mascotas adorables que se la dejo Natsuki,Momoko salio de la ducha con una toalla bastante corta y una en el pelo.

**-Ahhh! pero que mona te ves Momo-chan-**dijo Keiko,mientras abrazaba a Momo y Momoko se empezó a enfadar.

**-¡Keiko no me abraces,me estas adficciando y ENCIMA ESTOY DESNUDA ASÍ QUE DEJAME!-**Dijo,sonrojada

**-Vale,pero es que te ves tan mona Momo-chan,seguro que si Syo-kun te viera así estaría de acuerdo conmigo-**Dijo Keiko,vale si Momoko antes estaba sonrojada ahora estaba como un tomate o más incluso.

**-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS,PERVERTIDA!-**grito y se metió en el baño para cambiarse

* * *

En la habitación de Naomi y Hanako

Naomi estaba leyendo una revista y Hanako estaba leyendo un libro que le recomendó Masato.

**-Oye Hana-chan-**llamo Naomi,a su compañera y mejor amiga Hanako.

**-¿Que ocurre Nami-chan?-**dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro

**-¿Cuando te vas a tirar a Masato?-**dijo sin más,y Hana dejo el libro y se puso como un tomate

**-¡PERO QUE DICES,YO SOY UNA SEÑORITA NUNCA HARIA SEMEJANTE COSA ANTES DE CASARME Y ADEMÁS MASATO-KUN Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!**

**-Solo era una broma,vamos mujer no te pongas así-**dijo Naomi intentándola calmar

**-Esta bien,pero que no se vuelva a repetir-**

**-Si mama**

* * *

En la habitación de Akako y Yukiko

Yukiko estaba escribiendo y Akako tocaba la guitarra.

**-Oye Yuki-chan,¿que haces?-**pregunto Akako,que ya se había aburrido

**-Estoy escribiendo una carta para mis padres y mi hermana-**dijo

**-Ah,y por que no los llamas por teléfono-**sugirió Akako

**-Akako esa es la mayor ton...idea que se te ah ocurrido en toda tu vida-**dijo Yuki,sorprendida ya que su amiga no era de tener buenas ideas,bueno si tuvo una idea que era escapar de la casa de ese tipo,pero todavía ni ella ni las demás saben nada de por que se fue no hablaron de eso.

**-Gracias ^-^-**dijo Akako,mientras tocaban la puerta y se vio entrar a las chicas

**-Hola chicas,Aka-chan quieres que vayamos a jugar al fútbol o al baloncesto o lo que sea pero hagamos algo que me aburro-**dijo Momo,mientras Akako tenia los ojos en forma de estrella (al estilo de Naruto, cuando va a comer ramen)

**-Oye Momo,no vas a escribir a tu abuelo por que nosotras vamos a escribir a nuestras familias-**dijo Naomi

**-Ah?,es verdad el abuelo se va a enfadar, lo siento Aka-chan pero lo dejaremos para después-**dijo Momo,mientras se iba con las demás

**-Hai-**dijo Akako,mientras veía a sus amigas emocionadas y felices por escribirles a sus familiares, así que ella se fue de la habitación para dar una vuelta,ninguna de las chicas se dio cuenta de que Aka se fue.

**-Chicas,¿por que no les llamamos? Aka dijo que seria mejor,¿verdad Aka?-**dijo Yuki,mirando a donde debería estar Aka**-¿Aka,donde estas?**

**-A lo mejor se habrá ido,ya que no soportaba vernos tan felices por escribir a nuestros familiares y ella no tiene a nadie a quien escribir-**dijo Hana

**-Cierto,mejor la dejamos sola,yo voy a buscar a Syo-kun para que me deje sus teléfono, Matta ne-**dijo Momo,mientras salia por la puerta.

* * *

Con Momo

_Estaba buscando a Syo,hasta que pase por la sala de ensayo y escuche una dulce melodía _( watch?v=qVBT19tOV3Y) ,_me entro la curiosidad así que me asome haber de quien era y vi ha aun chico que me sonaba de algo pero no se de que era,cuando termino la canción me miro con una mirada fría,joo si que da miedo._

**-Es de mala educación,entrar a una habitación sin llamar-**_me dijo,y este tío que se cree bueno aunque me cueste admitir que tiene razón._

**-Gomen nasai,demo la canción que tocaste era muy bonita,me gusta-**_le dije con una sonrisa_

**-Arigato...-**dijo el chico,con un pequeño sonrojo

**-Oh perdona,no me presente,mi nombre es Momoko Senju,pero todos me llaman Momoko o Momo-**dijo Momo con una sonrisa,que hizo otra vez sonrojar al chico

**-Yo soy Ai Mikaze**

**-Encantada,oye tu ¿también estudias para ser un idol o eres compositor? por que esta claro que tu la has escrito-**dijo Momoko,mientras Ai la miraba impresionado es que ¿acaso no sabia quien era el?.

**-¿Como sabes que eh escrito yo la canción?-dij**o,vale era un completo idiota quería saber más de esa chica,¿por que? ni el mismo lo sabia.

**-Por que yo también compongo mis canciones y las cantos,y se cuando una canción es escrita por el cantante o por un compositor-**dijo otra ves con una sonrisa

**-¡MOMO-CHAN!-**se escucho la voz de Syo desde el pasillo.

**-A Syo-kun,estoy aquí-**dijo Momo

**-¡PERO DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO,TE EH ESTADO BUSCANDO POR TODAS PARTES!-**grito Syo,mientras le daba en leve golpe a Momo

**-¿Para que?**

**-¡COMO QUE PARA!,¡KEIKO ME DIJO QUE ME ESTABAS BUSCANDO!**

**-¿Y para que te buscaba yo?-**dijo Momo,ocasionando una caída al estilo anime a Syo

**-¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE LO SEPA YO!**

**-¡A YA ME ACUERDO,COMO SE ME A PODIDO OLVIDAR!-**dijo Momo

**-¡MIRA QUE ERES DESPISTADA!-**grito Syo,dándole otro golpe leve a la pobre Momo

**-¡HAY PARA YA SYO!**

**-¡TU NO ME MANDAS ENANA!**

**-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANA,ENANO!**

**-¡PUES A QUIEN VA HACER,A LA UNICA ENAANA QUE VEO Y NO ME LLAMES ENANO!**

**-Syo-kun,como siempre tan ruidoso-**dijo Ai

**-¡Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!-**grito Syo,señalando a Ai

**-Syo-kun,no me grites y tampoco me señales-**dijo Ai

**-¿Syo-kun,conoces a Mikaze-kun?-**pregunto Momo

**-Por desgracia si**

**-Momo-chan,llámame Ai no me gustan las formalidades-**dijo con una sonrisa (Estel:IMPOSIBLE A SONREIDO,Akako:SU PRIMERA SONRISA,creo)

**-Hai,Ai-kun-**dijo Momo,mientras le sonreía y Ai le sonreía también,haciendo que Syo le entraran celos ¿por que? Ni idea.

**-Vamos,Momo-**dijo Syo,mientras se llevaba del brazo a Momo.

**-Eh?,¡****MATTE KUDASAI, SYO-KUN NO PASES DE MI!,Matta ne**** Ai-kun-**dijo Momo

**-Matta ne Momo-chan-**Dijo Ai

* * *

Con Akako

_Me encontraba en el jardín de la academia,tumbada en el césped. Tenia muchas ganas de llorar,así que me senté y me abrace a mi misma para poder llorar en silencio,como siempre lo hacía para que nadie me preguntara y se creyeran que estaba pensando o durmiendo._

**-Aka-chan,¿por que lloras,estas bien?-**_me dijo Otoya,el ha sido el único que se ha dado cuento y encima esta preocupado,vamos Akako piensa,piensa._

**-D****aijobu desu-**_dije,vale sin duda Yukiko tenia razón soy una baka._

**-Como vas a estar bien si estas llorando-**_Dijo mientas se sentaba al lado mio_**-Aka-chan, cuéntamelo así te sentirás mejor**

**-Lo que pasa es que,no tengo a nadie**

**-¿Como que no tienes a nadie?**

**-Veras,yo no tengo familiares,bueno si tengo a mi padre pero no se donde está ya que se fue cuando tenia 5 años **

**-Ya veo,entonces ya somos 2-**_dijo sorprendiéndome. acaso Otoya ¿estaba igual que yo?_**-Veras yo,quiero ser un idol para encontrar a mi padre**

**-Ya veo,yo igual más o menos,veras mi madre siempre me cantaba canciones y mi padre escribía las canciones de mi madre,cuando mi padre se fue intente hacer canciones y me salieron geniales o eso me dijo mi madre y lo de ser idol es para poder estar unida a mi madre,cuando canto es como si ella estuviera cantando conmigo y también es para que mi padre me encuentre.**

**-Vaya,pues tu tranquila que ya veras que los dos encontraremos a nuestros padres**

**-Hai,esto Otoya-kun**

**-¿Hai?**

**-Puedes abrazarme,es que necesito que me abracen cuando estoy mal-**_dije un poco sonrojada_

**-Vale,ven-**_dijo mientras me cogió del brazo y me tiro hacia el para abrazarme_**-Yo cambien necesito un abrazo-**_me susurro en el oído._

**-****Kimi ga suki desu-**_susurre_

**-¿Dijiste algo Aka-chan?**

**-Ie,solo que arigato-**(N/A:lo que susurro Akako fue;tu me gustas)

* * *

Con Syo y Momoko

Syo llevo a Momo al estanque de la academia,para que hay le digiera por que lo necesitaba antes. Pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba cogido de la mano de Momoko y la pobre Momo estaba sonrojada,a punto del desmayo.

**-Bien,ya llegamos ¿dime para que me estabas buscando?-**dijo Syo,mientras le soltaba la mano,y Momo ya pudo respirar

**-Syo-kun,¿te importaría dejarme tu teléfono?**

**-No,toma-**dijo,mientras se lo entregaba

**-Arigato-**cogió el teléfono y marco el numero de su casa

_Conversación de teléfono_

**-Hai,familia Senju-**dijo el abuelo de Momo

**-¿Abuelo?,soy yo Momo**

**-Ahh?,¿Momo-chan?**

**-Hai-**dijo Momo,mientras se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas,cuando Syo la vio soltar algunas lágrimas se le partió el alma

**-¡NIÑA,SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE NO HAS LLAMADO ANTES!**

**-Gomen nasai abuelo,pero es que hay muchas clases y no tuve tiempo**

**-Hala,hala,¿estas comiendo bien o mejor dicho no le dejaras sin comida a la academia o si?**

**-Ie,¿tu te estas tomando tus medicinas?**

**-Hai,ya estoy mejor**

**-Pues vaya y yo que ya pensaba jurar por tu tumba**

**-¡MALDITA MOCOSA,QUE TODAVIA NO ESTOY MUERTO!**

**-Hai,hai,solo era una broma**

**-Bien,¿Oye no te estarás con ningún chico verdad?**

**-Ie-**mintió,sabiendo como es su abuelo que es un sobrepotector.

* * *

Eran las 22:30,y todos estaban durmiendo bueno casi todos,ya que cierta chica estaba despierta con una lamparita de mesa encendida escribiendo dios sabe que.

**-Haber,y ahora podría poner...claro esto-**dijo Momo,que tenia el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta la espalda,junto con su pijama rosa.

* * *

**Estel:Espero que os haya gustado,pronto subiré el capitulo 5 que lo subiré mañana**

**Akako:Y Cecil aparecerá pronto,junto con un nuevo personaje.**

**Estel y Akako:Nos leemos pronto**


	6. Capitulo 5:La cancion de Momo-chan

**Estel:Hola aquí tenéis el capitulo 5,espero que os guste y antes de empezar,GOMEN NASAI por no subir el capitulo y responderé a tu pregunta K-chan de por que Akako no reconoció a los chicos,veras no los reconoció por..**

**Akako:EH! dijiste que lo diría yo ¬¬**

**Estel:Vale,habla**

**Akako:Veras,no reconocí a los chicos ya que tenia tanta prisa que no me fije ya que como has leído el capitulo 2 Yukiko se estaba enfadando,ya que odia que la hagan esperar y encima ella da mucho miedo**

**Yukiko:¡QUE DIJISTE!**

**Akako:Uta no prince sama no le pertenece a Estel-dice mientras corría para poder escapar de Yukiko**

**Estel:Bueno esa es la versión de Akako y mi versión es que se me olvido =P**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:La canción de Momo-chan**

Al dia siguiente,todos los alumnos de la academia Saotome estaban dando clase,nos encontramos en la clase A donde están nuestras chicas favoritas,prestando mucha atención a su sensei.

**-Chicos,chicas escuchadme con atención,la sala de audio (N/a _no se si se dice así,a lo que me refiero es donde Otoya canto Brand New Melody_),quien este dispuesto a cantar alguna canción para que toda la academia la escuche,id allí para cantar pero primero me lo tenéis que decir,¿algún interesado?-**dijo el o la sensei Ringo,al principio Momoko no había prestado mucha atención a la clase ya que estaba terminando su canción,pero cuando escucho lo que dijo Ringo levanto la mano.

**-Yo estoy interesada en cantar una canción,sensei-**dijo Momo,mientras sus amigas la miraban sorprendidas ya que ella no era de cantar una canción sola,como mucho cantaba en dúo con Keiko o Akako.

**-Magnifico,Momo-chan ¿estas interesada en algún compositor?,si no yo puedo buscarte un o una compositor-**

**-No gracias,yo ya eh escrito mi propia canción-**dijo Momo con una sonrisa

**-Esta bien,Momo-chan después puedo echarle un vistazo a tu canción**

**-Claro sensei**

Sonó el timbre de haber terminado la clase todos salieron menos Momo y Ringo-sensei,las chicas y los chicos la esperaban en la puerta.

**-Momo-chan,tu canción es magnifica,¿se la dedicas a alguien?-**dijo Ringo mientras salían,los chicas y las chicas pudieron escuchar lo que dijo Ringo y vieron como Momo se puso roja.

**-C-claro que no-**dijo Momo,Syo que escucho todo atentamente supo que Momo mentía,la conocía muy bien y sabia que mentía fatal,así que le entro algo de celos.

**-_Seguramente que se la dedicara al baka de Ai-_**pensó Syo

**-Momo-chan,me vas a enseñar la canción verdad,a que si,a que si-**dijo Akako,dando saltos y con una gran sonrisa

**-Hablando de enseñarte la canción,me gustaría pedirte un favor Aka-chan-**dijo Momo,mientras le cogía las manos a su amiga

**-Claro,pídeme lo que sea**

**-Veras,necesito ayuda con la melodía y a ti se te da bien**

**-Vale,te ayudare**

**-Arigato-**dijo Momo,mientas abrazaba a Akako

* * *

Era por la tarde y nos podíamos encontrar a Hanako en la biblioteca,intentando coger un libro del estante de arriba pero como era muy alto estaba dando saltos para poder cogerlo,hasta que una mano cogió el libro que ella quería.

**-Es este el libro que quieres-**dijo un chico que parecía más mayor que ella.

**-Hai,arigato-**dijo Hana,mientras recibía el libro

**-No hay de que,en...-**

**-Ah,perdona mi nombre es Hanako Hatake,aunque todos me llaman Hana-**dijo con una sonrisa

**-Yo soy Ranmaru Kurosaki,pero me puedes llamar Ranmaru,Hana-chan-**

**-Vale,pero permiteme que te llame Ran-kun,onegai-**pidió Hana con una sonrisa,que hizo sonrojar Ranmaru.

**-Vale,no me importa que me llames así,pero tu eres a la única que le dejo-**

**-Hai y arigato,Ran-kun-**dijo con una sonrisa

Ranmaru y Hana estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas y descubrieron que tenían algunos gustos en común.

* * *

Keiko estaba dando un vuelto por el jardín,ya que Momo la había echado de la habitación y eso que ella quería escuchar la canción de Momo,se sentó en un banco que tenia delante un estanque,estaba tan entretenida viendo los peces y las aves que se ponían sobre el agua para poder nadar,que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba mirándola fijamente,esa persona se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

**-Konichiwa Kei-chan-**dijo Natsuki

**-Ah?,Konichiwa Natsuki-kun,me has dado un buen susto-**dijo Kei con una sonrisa,que fue correspondida por Natsuki.

**-Ahhh!,Kei-chan que mona eres-**dijo Natsuki,mientras abrazaba a Kei la cual se puso como un tomate

* * *

Se encontraban Yukiko y Tokiya,con una montaña de libros ya que Ringo-sensei los vio por el pasillo sin hacer nada y les dio una montaña de libros a cada uno para que lo llevaran a la sala de profesores,ninguno de los dos hablaba.

**-Toki-kun!-**llamo un chico a Tokiya,así que Yukiko y Tokiya se dieron la vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba aunque Tokiya ya lo sabia.

**-Reiji-sempai,me alegro de volver a verte-**

**-Si,yo también oye has visto a Otoya**

**-No,pero puede que este en la habitación tocando la guitarra-**

**-Ahh,es verdad pues nos vemos Toki-kun-**dijo Reiji,mientras se iba pero vio a Yukiko**-oye Toki-kun,¿quien es esta chica?,¿es tu novia?-**dijo Reiji,mientras Tokiya y Yukiko se miraron y se sonrojaron bastante.

**-¡CLARO QUE NO,COMO PUEDES PENSAR TAL TONTERIA!-**dijeron los dos a la vez

**-Vale,vale solo preguntaba,pero ¿quien es?-**

**-Yo soy Yukiko Domoto-**dijo Yuki

**-Ya veo,entonces tu tienes que ser una de las sustitutas de las que nos hablo el director,¿no,Yuki-chan?**

**-Hai, y ¿por que me llamas Yuki-chan?**

**-Perdonalo,demo le encanta poner motes a la gente-**dijo Tokiya

* * *

En la habitación de Momo y Kei,se encontraban Akako y Momoko sentadas en el suelo,Momo estaba cantando su canción ,mientras que Aka estaba con su guitarra para la melodía,al lado de las dos había un portátil que le pertenecía a Aka.

**-Bien,casi esta lista-**dijo Momo,con una sonrisa.

**-Hai,nee Momo-**dijo Aka

**-¿Que?**

**-La canción se la dedicas a alguien ¿verdad?**

**-C-claro que no-**dijo sonrojada

**-Vamos Momo,a mi no me engañas**

**-Esta bien,la canción se la dedico a...**

* * *

Con Otoya y Syo,que se encontraban en la habitación del ultimo mencionado.

**-Nee Otoya,¿sabes que ya están aquí los sempais?**

**-¿En serio?,eso es genial,¿pero como sabes que están aquí?**

**-Por que,ayer cuando buscaba a Momo,me la encontré hablando tan animadamente con Ai-baka-**dijo Syo,con celos

**-Ya veo-**dijo Otoya,con una sonrisa y una mirada picara

**-Oye, por que me miras así ¬¬**

**-Por nada**

**-Venga,escupelo ya ¬¬**

**-No**

**-Vale,te diré por que te miro así,lo que pasa es que cuando has dicho lo de Ai y Momo-chan lo has dicho como si fueros un novio celoso.**

**-¡CELOSO YO,DE EL!**

**-si**

**-¡POR QUE IBA A ESTAR CELOSO YO DE EL!**

**-Por que,te gusta Momo-chan**

**-¡CLARO QUE NO,ELLA ES SOLO MI AMIGA!**

**-Vale,pero no me grites**

**-Vale,oye ¿donde estuviste ayer?**

**-En ningún sitio-**dijo Otoya sonrojado

**-Ya claro y yo voy y me lo creo,vamos dime-**dijo Syo,pero cuándo Otoya iba hablar,tocaron la puerta.**-Adelante-**cuando dijo eso,apareció Akako con una gran sonrisa la cual hizo aumentar el sonrojo de Otoya.

**-Chicos,venid conmigo que Momo ya va a cantar su canción,venga vamos-**dijo Aka,mientras cogía el brazo de Otoya y Otoya cogió el de Syo.

* * *

Akako los llevo a donde se encontraban los demás y Ringo-sensei,que estaban viendo como Momo iba a empezar a cantar.(canción de Momo: watch?v=3X9ompiqcDc) Syo escuchaba cada letra,palabra,verso y estrofa,le encantaba como cantaba y esa canción iba con el estilo de Momo.

Akako se dio cuenta de como Syo miraba a Momo a si que le dijo.

**-Syo-kun,la canción que Momo-chan canta,te la dedica a ti-**le susurro**-pero no le digas que te lo eh dicho,¿vale?**

**-Vale-**dijo Syo con una sonrisa,y veía a Momo.

* * *

**Estel:Ya se es un poco corto,Gomen nasai otra vez pero ayer estuve un poco ocupada**

**Akako:Y una cosa,Estel esta pensando en escribir un fic de Inazuma Eleven,así que cuando puedo lo empezara a escribir,pero no os preocupéis que seguirá con este fic**

**Estel y Akako:Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
